


Night Terrors

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Heaven's Most Trusted [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brothers to the Rescue, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Archangels, gadreel needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Their night is interrupted by a scream, a scream to loud and so gut wrenching, it would haunt their minds for the next week. There is only one place that scream could come from, and one person that scream could come from, and knowing that is enough to have them jump from bed to investigate.





	Night Terrors

The scream that rent to cold night air was as good as a siren. Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance. The owner of such a scream was unmistakable and it was one that cast every waking body into fear adn concern. Every head in that their separate bedroom turned, blankets were cast aside, and several sets of legs sprinted in the direction of the cry.

Door thrown open, the light cast shadows over several persons.

He lay among the many blankets, legs kicking out franctically in an unneeded attempt to get free from unknown captors.

Not a word was spoken from him, his eyes wide with this sort of haunting terror as he screamed this scream of silence that was so loud it was nearly impossible.

Stuck in a fitfull dream that they were not part of, it was sight that broke the heart.

Michael took a breath to steel himself, for the fourth time that week, and rushed into the fray.

When Gadreel cried, though not often but behind closed doors, there was a rawness to it. Like the pain was still an open wound that would never truly close. He would clasp onto anything and everything, a blanket, table, pillow, fellow angel and then his entire body would break down with him.

The face he wore during these nightly occurances was one of someone who had suffered horrors beyond natural belief and didn't know if they could do it again and yet were left with little to no real choice in the matter.

Legs kicking out violently, and fists swinging with surprising strength, Gadreel was a warrior even in this depressive terrorized state.

Raphael looked him over entirely, frantically, for a long moment of silence before gliding in after Michael.

"We have to keep him still! Calm him down, he'll tear the stitching if he continues to persist this way."

Gadreel screamed again in mind numbing horror as his hands were taken up and pinned up next to his head. He screamed in enochain so rapidly that it was hard to make out what it was he was precisesly saying. Though the begging for reprieve was what they heard most often and it absolutely destroyed them each from the inside out.

"I know, I know, ssshhh sshh, you're safe now, you're safe."

Lucifer mumbled, his hands keeping Gadreel from striking out and or pulling out his stitches that were much needed, and he bent to press a soft kiss to him temple.

Coughs cut through their charge's sobs and their fears turned to him getting sick from the intensity of his cries.

"What's going on?"

Chuck huffed as He finally made it to the door and made a mental note to move His room closer for the time being. Gabriel looked up at Him for a mere moment before turning his attention back to keeping Gadreel's legs from kicking out too much and causing more damage that wouldn't be so easily repaired.

"He's having a night terror! And possibly a panic attack but Raph hasn't comfirmed that idea yet!"

Their Father could only nod as He too jumped in to help the panic'd angel.

Gadreel was anything if not a fighter though.

Raphael groaned slightly in frustration as Gadreel let out another gagging cough in response to his harsh sobbing. Throwing a look of warning towards his oldest brother before releasing his hold on the younger angels wing and sliding in next to him on the bed. Gathering up the clearly distraught angel in his arms, he wrapped around his torso securely and tucked the youths head under his chin while pressing his head to his chest.

"Listen to my heartbeat, little one, listen to it and focus."

He whispered his soft intructions, his voice calm and even, into the youngers ear.

"Gadreel, listen, listen to the beat."

The others sat back when the struggles lessened and the voice finally broke through the hysteria.

"Can you hear it dreambug? Can you hear the light thump da thump?"

Gadreel nodded, his breathing harsh as he silenced his sobs to listen to the quick but calming heart beat of his older brother as he had been instructed to do. Raphael waited until he was sure he had his younger brothers complete and undivided attention before speaking again.

"Good, thats so good little one, now focus on my breathing, hear it going in and out?"

It took a moment but there was another nod against his bare chest.

"Wonderful 'Reel, absolutely wonderful, now I need you to focus on it, focus on it as much as you can, okay?"

Gadreel nodded again, focusing his entire attention span on the sound of air going in calmly and coming out softly. He listened to the soft inhale and just as soft exhale, once and then twice. And nodded when he was sure that he had it down.

His older brother breathed a soft breath that ruffled his hair gently.

"Now I want you to match it, alright? Can you do that? Can you match my breathing? Focus on it and match it?"

He nodded, calming his breathing so much that he could hear the muscles move with every intake of Heavenly air. Slowly he matched his inhale to Raphaels and his exhale sync'd up too.

Raphael kissed his ear lightly, "Amazing baby brother, absolutely amazing."

Gadreel settled softly, his breathing was a mixture of actually rawness and wheezing from his entire ordeal. The three archangels and one concerned Father all let out sounds of varying degrees of releif and collapsed into more comfortable positions of relaxation.

Lucifer sat next to Raphael up near the head, reaching over his shoulder for a cool wet cloth to dab at their younger brothers sweaty temple. Gadreel hummed in pleasure at the coolness to his hot self.

"You're okay baby brother, you just fine now, we've got you."

The eldest nodded in agreement, standing if only to gather his blankets back up from the bedroom floor and fanned them out to drape them back over the other angel, flopping down onto his side infront of Gadreel's feet.

"Let your fear fade away precious one, no more terror for you, no more."

Gabriel was holding a cup to his lips, urging him softly to take a sip to cool his undoubtely burning throat. It was hurting now that the guarding angel thought about it and opened up to take greedy sips. Raphael stopped him when he was halfway through and pushed the cup away carefully as to not spill any of it.

"Careful, you don't want to overdo it? Do you? Gentle sips, precious one."

He nodded looking at the cup of cool water in desire. Gabriel looked up to his older brother for the go-ahead and when Raphael nodded pushed the cup back up to his brothers lips and Gadreel opened his lips to let the cool water flow again. Once he'd finished the cup, The Messenger stepped back to set the cup back down on the side table.

"Do you want to talk about it, little one?"

Gadreel shook his head to Michael's question, he did not want to talk about and did not want to be bugged about it either. Lucifer hummed, rubbing a few fingers over his temple.

"Watch your temper, small one, you wouldn't stand a chance."

"Boys."

They looked up at the tone of their Father and Chuck shook His head to keep them from scolding the poor youngster any more then they already has. Taking the hint they instead gathered around their new fold member cuddling him close.

Four equally loving kisses were pressed to his temple.

"Alright baby brother, but we are here if you ever find you want to."


End file.
